


Prison Wife

by Misfit_Property (Queen_Preferences)



Series: Wattpad Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood, Blood and Gore, BoyxBoy, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gay, Hate Crimes, Incest, Injury, Interracial Relationship, Italian Mafia, Lesbian, M/M, ManxMan, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Murder, Organized Crime, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Psychological Drama, Romance, Twincest, chinese mafia - Freeform, interracial, manxboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Misfit_Property
Summary: My husband is Zheng Lombardi - Fiu.Age: 23Sentencing: 58 years to life.Crime: Crime Lord/Mafia/Gangster/Drug LordI was young when we meet just finishing up middle school ready for high school. My whole life was planned out. Graduate. Work. Marriage.But before you go to think I gave that up to be with him. Know for a fact I didn't. I still graduate the third top in my class. Became the owner of a now famous restaurant Silver Cooking. I married the idiot who currently in jail.Now I'm a Prison Wife. I just wanted someone to know being a Prison Wife isn't all horrible and not all of the criminals deserve being here. That's the reason I broke my husband out.However did I forget to mention I'm a man.Here's our story





	1. Judgement Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am Misfit_Property on wattpad. I decided to post Prison Wife on here along with my other wattpad stories.

**Albert Einstein once said 'The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing.'**  

* * *

**[January 28, 2016**  
**6:34 pm]**

* * *

Sirens filled the whole three blocks that the Chicago Police Department claimed as they readied themselves to enter Zheng's & Hunter's piece of heaven.

Hunter didn't acknowledge the men who stand by at the front ready for the first order. Carefully Hunter watched as Zheng revealed himself from the center of the second group, turning to lock eyes with him. Zheng gave a simple smile before letting the emotionless mask fell over his handsome features.

Zheng motioned towards Hunter who immediately joined his husband side relaxing as he pulled him to his side. Leaning into his chest an soft kiss was placed on the soft lightly tanned forehead before a chaste one was on the lips.

 **"Lacrime sono debolezza."** _(Tears are a weakness.)_ Zheng rich natural language rolled off his tongue. His blank dark brown eyes stared down into those icy blue eyes.

 **"Ruòdiâne shi sîwang."** _(Weakness is death.)_ Hunter replied with a precise copy of traditional Chinese.

No words of love were exchanged. Nor was one needed only an appearing emotionless mask which showed all the true feelings. Those words were enough for the couple.

Zheng straightens upwards fixing his suit to perfection before turning towards his 50 loyal men. He his face stayed blank but his eyes told that he was ready. Ready for the consequences of his actions against mankind and the world.

"Anyone who exits this house with will be given jail time probably the same amount as me. All of you who can't handle that leave now, however-"

Hunter narrowed his eyes as one man quickly moved from the first line disappearing down the backdoor exit. From the corner of a blue eye, he saw Zheng wave towards, Dom, his mano sinistra (left hand). Dom chuckled softly pulling a gun from inside his coat pocket.

 **"Shāle tā hé chǔzhì zìjǐ de shēntǐ. Dà jiàotáng. Xiāoshī."** _(Kill him and dispose of the body. Dom. Disappear.)_

Dom nodded at the first part of the order freezing at the order to disappear. Zheng nodded at the shocked expression on the man face before holding his hand out to him. Dom shook the hand as Zheng pulled the man closer whispering something in the man's ear.

Dom nodded softly turning towards Hunter gathering the young submissive hand kissing his ring and knuckles. As Dom turned away he loaded the bullets into his gun. No one noticed the quite quick prayer he sent upwards or the silent tear that refused to leave his eye.

Zheng nodded as no one else made a move to leave. "However if you leave now you shall be gunned down and killed like cattle." the air was tense at the carelessness and some amusement inside of Zheng's voice.

"Simply because you each know enough about me and that's dangerous enough. I do not care what you tell the police about me after you leave this room to save your own asses." the lack of emotion was still there until everything turned serious.

"However Hunter is to not discussed under any circumstances if he is you all should kiss your wife's, husbands, lovers or children right now. If not there's no promise they'll still be living when you all come back. If my angel goes down your loved ones will be executed because I am the judge, jury, and executor." Zheng's voice didn't wave at the end instead of it strength and grew louder.

Grabbing Hunter's slim waist he pressed his warm lips to the young man's temple. Sending a simple prayer to the man he loves, body and soul to ensure that he is safe. Turning around Zheng motioned to the first squad giving the simple order to _'clean'_ the house.

"I want everything of value to be removed and place someone where safe. I want any evidence eaten or destroyed completely leaving no traces of it." Zheng ordered to the first squad before turning towards the front door.

"I will never enter this house ever again after today." Zheng directed towards Hunter who snuggled deeper into his husband's side.

"I understand. I'll have everything arranged when you are released. Zheng-"

Zheng tightens his grip painfully locking eyes with his husband allowing his mask down. Hunter watched the raw emotion of anger travel through those dark brown eyes into blue. Those eyes whispered 'I love you' because the owner's mouths couldn't. They wouldn't reveal the greatest weakness in public even before they're men.

* * *

 **[January 28, 2016**  
**6:59 pm]**

* * *

Zheng broke the eye contact before gently releasing Hunter having the younger man move towards the far back away from him completely. Snapping his fingers Zheng pulled a single cigar from the box being held before him.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the cigar cutter, quickly cutting off the back, lighting it slowly. Taking a deep long breath he blew out the roasted coffee taste smoke.

Yanking the door open Zheng took a deep breath before blowing out into the cold Chicago air.

" **Freeze! We have you surrounded! EXIT WITH YOUR HANDS UPWARDS! NOW!** " an overweight officer screamed from a bullhorn.

Zheng rolled his eyes as he panted after every three words holding a single hand up while using the other one to smoke the cigar.

Cops rushed towards him grabbing and brutally throwing him towards the dirty grass. Knocking the cigar out of his hand as one office stomped downwards on the cigar rubbing it into the dirt before kicking near Zheng's face.

The men followed suit lowering themselves keeping eyes trained ready for their boss next move. Growling could be heard as the boss was brutally disrespected them but the men stayed down.

Suddenly as Zheng was hailed upwards he watched as Hunter was gripped underarm roughly.

In a swift motion, Hunter stood straight cleaning imaginary dust from his polo shirt, as the cop laid on the ground wailing holding a broken wrist screaming profanities at Hunter.

Hunter slowly lifted his foot holding it dangerously still and close above the down office head. Everything moved in slow motion as cameramen arrived in time to witness the attack. Hunter turned towards Zheng who lifted from the ground before being harsh throw against the police car.

Hunter slammed his foot downwards at remarkable speed smiling an blank smile as the other police officers jumped. Stepping back he revealed the pact of dirt his crushed and destroyed.

Hunter allowed the next cop to restrict him with his shaking hands. As he was pulled towards the police car he glanced toward Zheng who was now sitting in the police car. Glancing around he watched as his husband's fellow men were shoved into police cars also before looking towards the sky.

The words _'Judgement Day'_ was whispered from his lips as his head was pushed into the car.

* * *

 **I DID IT! The first chapter of Prison Wife is officially out and it's great.** **I hope all of you little Misfits enjoyed this chapter of Prison Wife. Leave comments and let me know what you think.**


	2. Get Me My Lawyer

* * *

**January 29, 2016**

**9:34 am]**

* * *

"Lombardi! Get up here!"

Zheng glanced up from his seat in the back of the jail. His hands folded in his lap as he leaned against the jail wall. Dark brown eyes watched as his surrounding men parted for him.

Walking smoothly and taking extra time, Zheng approached the bars. "Morning Bishop." Zheng said as he stared down the officer with the permanent sneer.

"I'm going to open the door, if anyone beside this bitch moves dies." Bishop announced as he placed the gun directly against Zheng's temple. Opening the jail bars, he harsh yanked Zheng out quickly before slamming the doors shut.

"Be good boys." Zheng called out as he was yanked down the hallway towards the interrogation room. Bishop pulled the door open before shoving Zheng through.

"Sit." He ordered.

Another officer entered waving Bishop off as he pointed Zheng to him the metal chair, handcuffing him down.

"Hello Mr. Lombardi-Fiu. My name is Cain Smith. I'm the lead detective on your case."

Zheng raised his eyebrows at the man before sighing as he relaxed into his chair. He knew this friendly routine all to well. The Detective took a seat across from Zheng placing a thick file on the table without even looking at it.

"What do you want?"

"Mr. Lombardi-Fiu, your very young, 24, correct?" Detective Smith asked.

"23." Mr. Lombardi-Fiu said.

"Ah, yes, right. 23. My, my, and to think you have to spend the rest of our life in jail until you receive the death penalty. Mhmm," Detective Smith said, walking around the interrogation table. "if only there was a way to stop that from happening." Detective Smith grinned, rested his hands on the table and nodded.

Zheng simply raised an eyebrow at the statement. He knew he was qualified for the death penalty but he knew for a fact he won't receive it. Instead, of voicing that Zheng pretend to look slightly shaken by the news.

"What-t?" He asked making his voice break for a moment.

"Oh, I know, and I think you do too, Mr. Lombardi-Fiu. All we need is a confession from you, about everything that you have done. If you cooperate with us, we'll help you but if you don't you're screwed. Help me help you Zheng."

Zheng ducked his head to hide his smile before glancing back up. Looking around Zheng moved closer to Detective Smith, his eyes filled with curiously waiting to hear all the forbidden secrets. "I want my lawyer, now."

* * *

**[January 29, 2016**

**5:34 pm]**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I can't see my client? He has fucking rights!" Jeremy Lockwood snapped as he glared down at the Chief. He was already mad because how long the process took to post the bail for some of the men.

The Chief sighed as he motioned for Mr. Lockwood to follow him to his office. The two currently stood in the middle of the police station with every eye on them.

Jeremy ignored the look slamming his briefcase down making every stand by. His eyes darkening at the Chief who was trying to get his people back on focus.

"I want to see my client or the mayor will hear about this. I doubt she would pleaded to know my client is being treated like this. A man who donated money to not only the LGBT but also Cure for Cancer, Aids, and rebuilding schools in Africa. That's just naming a few of his contributions to this community. Would you like to call her or me, because I have her on speed dial?" Jeremy snapped his dark brown daring the Chief to argue.

The Chief opened his mouth only to close it when he realized he was stuck. Either deal with the Mayor who happened to be the mother-in-law to the lawyer or, let him pass. "Chief Washington! Lombardi wants his lawyer!" A random office announced not noticing the tense air.

"That's Mr. Lombardi-Fiu to you, now I would like to see my client."

"Fine then but now I can't help you." Detective Smith announced as he ducked out to tell another officer to get Zheng's lawyer.

Once he closed the door back he turned to Zheng, "I guess I'll just talk to Hunter then."

Zheng shot up, his wrists burning as he stained the metal handcuffs with a small amount of blood escaping. He growled, yanking on the handcuffs trying to break free.

Detective Smith jumped involuntarily but soon recovered with a smirk. He watched as the mixed man tried to reach for him. "Did I strike a nerve Mr. Lombardi-Fiu? Scared your little husband will tell the truth. Hell, maybe I'll convince him to file for divorce."

" **Wǒ fāshì, wǒ de érzi, rúguǒ nǐ pèng tā, wǒ jiù shāle nǐ. Wǒ huì shāle nǐ bìng ānzhuāng nǐ de shēntǐ zài wǒ de qiáng shàng zuòwéi jǐnggào.** " ( _I swear on my son if you touch him, I'll kill you. I will kill you and mount your body on my wall as a warning._ )

Zheng snapped his eyes wild but the Detective didn't care. He felt smug just knowing that got underneath the skin of Zheng Lombardi-Fiu.

"Are you harassing my client?"

Detective Smith immediately turned around to come face to face with a taller man. The man face was stoic but, he saw the fury behind those brown eyes. "No, I wasn't and judging by the suit and briefcase you're his lawyer. I guess I'll just go see Hunter."

"Family lawyer and I would also need to see my other client without you present. You will not talk to my client without me present or you will be found in contempt; if you are I'll have this whole case thrown out."

Detective Smith stiffened before nodding, side stepping to allow the lawyer enter. Mr. Lockwood immediately placed a hand on Zheng's shoulder which caused the man to sit back down. " **Calma, cazzo, Zheng. Ho già la maggior parte degli uomini messi su cauzione e le spese caduto.** " ( _Calm the fuck down, Zheng. I already have most of the men put on bail and the charges dropped._ ) Jeremy snapped.

" **Dove è Domenico e Louis?** " ( _Where is Dominic and Louis?_ )Zheng ignored the blank disrespect of the other man. He was only concerned about his right hand and left hand men.

" **Scomparso.** " ( _Disappeared._ ) Jeremy answered but turning back towards the Detective. Standing up Jeremy Lockwood smirking as he glanced down at his watch.

"7:01 pm. It has passed the 24 hours hold which means my clients are free unless you have evidence. If you did have some credible evidence, he would be charged."

Detective Smith smiled brightly, "Oh but we do have evidence."

"Hearsay is admissible in court, Detective, just so you know." Jeremy added sharply. He noted the few people who made sure not to look him in the eyes. He's family been lawyers to the Lombardis long before and long after.

"We have multiple witnesses who can place Mr. Lombardi-Fiu at the scene of certain crimes and they know detailed they public never learned. They have traded their statement for immunity. However, Mr. Lombardi-Fiu could be given immunity also with he tells us his sources. The connections to the Russian Mafia and German. They don't care about you and here you are trying to protect them. Are you willing to save yourself or die for them? The choice is yours."

Zheng leaned farther back in his metal chair, " **Una spia ottiene un cucire.** " ( _A snitch gets a stitch._ ) Zheng replied.

Jeremy Lockwood raised an eyebrow before turning back to Zheng who nodded. "Me and my client will see you in court until then I would like to see my other client."

* * *

**Okay so here's a brand new chapter of Prison Wife.**

**I know your all worried about Hello Mr. Gangster but do not fear it is in my drafts. So no more messages about it because it's in my drafts. I'm editing every chapter because I don't really see my scheme anymore.**

**My muse has been crashing and I'll trying to force it back. That's all little Misfits so enjoy the newest chapter.**


	3. Fuck You

* * *

**[** **January** **29, 2016**  
**7:04 pm]**

* * *

"Hello Hunter."

Hunter held back his groan as a different Officer entered the interrogation room. The last Officer didn't speak, she simply stared at Hunter for a hour trying to search for an opening.

"What do y'all want, now? Can't a man get a break?" Hunter groaned loudly.

"It's been a long day for everyone. Hunter I just want to help you. Let me help you." The Officer responded as he moved closer to Hunter. Hunter raised a eyebrow as the closeness but didn't say anything otherwise.

He stared forwards waiting for anyone else to enter. He could still feel the Officer's eyes trailing over his face.

"Damn can I have my face back!" Hunter snapped.

The Officer chuckled, throwing his hands up as he moved away slightly.

"Hunter-"

"Mr. Lombardi-Fiu. You may call me, Mr. Lombardi-Fiu and only Mr. Lombardi-Fiu. Now, I would like my lawyer." Hunter snapped.

"Officer, I believe that's when you get my client his lawyer. Hunter have you been read your rights." Jeremy voice filled the interrogation room as he stood in the doorway.

Hunter smiled brightly as he turned towards the Officer, "Nope." He answered popping the letter p.

Jeremy Lockwood smiled as he watched the Officer stiff at the information. "Well you what that means, Officer. Hunter, let go this little interview is discarded because you didn't know your rights." Jeremy said.

Hunter smiled holding his hands out for the Officer to unlock his handcuffs. The Officer unlocked Hunter's handcuffs before standing up and fixing his suit.

Walking pass Hunter smiled before turning away.

"I'll see you at court, bitch."

* * *

**[January 30, 2016**  
**9:30 am]**

* * *

Hunter placed Leo's food into the microwave before sending a quick text to his babysitter.

 **"Signore. Essi macchina è pronta. Sarà poco Leo essere venuta con noi?"** _(Sir. They car is ready. Will little Leo be coming with us?)_

Hunter turned around to see one of his husband's hired man entered the kitchen.

 **"No. Leo sarà alloggiato qui e così sarà fino a quando arriva Alecis guardarlo."** _(No. Leo will be staying here and so will you until Alecis arrives watch him.)_

"Mommy."

Hunter glanced around his shoulder to see his son Leo stepping down the stairs holding onto the rail. His curly hair was crazy sticking all over the place wildly.

Hunter smiled softly before moving towards his baby. Lifting his son up into his arms, Hunter tried to calm down the crazy hair.

"What are you doing up, baby?"

"Where's daddy?"

Hunter sighed as he hiked his son up higher on his hip. Leo stared at his mommy's face waiting for the answer to his question.

"Daddy is busy doing things and he can't come home right now."

Leo pouted as he stared at his mommy, not truly understand why his daddy wasn't around. "I want daddy."

"Leo. Daddy's busy. You'll see him later." Hunter stated before placing Leo back onto the ground. Leo pouted and stomped his foot onto the ground cutely.

"I want my daddy, now." He demanded.

"Leo don't you dare start."

"I want daddy." Leo stated.

"Leo."

"Daddy." Hunter felt his eye twitch slightly at his son's voice.

"Stop it."

"I want daddy!" Leo shouted as his voice grew longer.

"Leonardo." Hunter warned his eyes narrowed at his son. "Don't you dare."

Leo keep his eyes locked with his mommy as he smiled brightly. "Daddy! I want my daddy!"

Hunter's eyes narrowed completely as he stared down his son. Leo placed his hands on his hips as he glared back at his mommy.

"I want my daddy, now!"

"I'm not arguing with a child, let alone my own child. **Āi lǐ kè wǒ yào nǐ dài lì ào hé tā de zǎocānle zìjǐ de fángjiān. Quèbǎo tā méiyǒu líkāi fángjiān, zhídào wǒ zǒule. Nǐ huì péizhe tā, zhídào tā de bǎomǔ shōu dào xiāoxī, zé wǒ lìjí bàogào."** _(Erik_ _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _take_ _Leo and his breakfast to his room. Make sure he_ _doesn't_ _leave the_ _room until_ _I'm_ _gone. You will stay with him until his babysitter arrives then report to me immediately.)_

Hunter ordered as he turned and walked away. He heard Leo growled before he heard little feet stomping back upstairs.

* * *

 **[January 30, 2016**  
**11:34 am]**

* * *

"At this very minute we have agents tearing your house apart, inside and out. There's nothing you tried to hide that we won't find," the random Officer goads.

Her face arrogant as she thinks her words are breaking down Zheng attitude. However Zheng remains stoic, staring at the handcuffs tighten aggressively in his wrists.

"We've even have agents heading over to your houses in California, Minnesota and Utah. Your whole organization is being penetrated right now, as we speak." she continues.

Nothing. He still gives her nothing. She's invisible.

"Your husband is going down with you. Speaking of your little pretty husband, I have it on good authority that you and the Collins boy had sex. He was 14 if I'm correct when you meet him. You didn't wait until he was eighteen to consummate. That's statutory rape, you know?" Zheng smiling brightly because knows full well she's bluffing.

No one knows when him and Hunter had sex expect for him and Hunter. As a matter of fact it was Hunter's 18 birthday and the last day he was legally Hunter Mason Collins. Since that day, he has been and always will be Hunter Mason Lombardi-Fiu.

"Your source," Zheng inquires. He wanted to see what type of bullshit the bitch would pull.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You know I can't do that, Zheng."

"Then we'll just call it bullshit for now because we both knew your ain't got anything. No source, just fake hearsay."

The female Officer smirked as she stands up, leaning over she whispered "Maybe we'll ask Hunter."

"Fuck you!" Zheng snapped his eyes narrowed at the mention of his husband.

"Is there any reason you're questioning my clients without proper representation before hand? I mean, I believe he acted for his lawyer maybe an hour ago. I was simply watching your little harassment."

The female Officer growled, "He didn't ask for a lawyer." She snapped.

"I did." Zheng lied perfectly through his bright white teeth at the Officer.

Jeremy Lockwood, smiled as he moved towards Zheng immediately noting the handcuffs. "Mind loosely the handcuffs or will I have to get your Chief. I doubt he would like to know how you're treating a still legally innocent man."

The Officer narrowed her eyes as she moved over, "Gentle kitten. Retract those claws." Jeremy added. She sighed blowing air through her nose as she gently loosened the handcuffs.

"Since you're apparently new. I'm gonna tell you a secret. You're supposed to wait for me so that my clients don't say or do anything to incriminate themselves of these supposed crimes.

And since you didn't, I'll be arguing for all charges to be dropped. That, and the fact that all your so-called evidence is speculative and circumstantial at best. Also with that hearsay from your source that my client committed statutory rape, will also be dropped. Remember that next time your talk with me present.

Now if you'll leave I have some business to talk to my client privately."

The Officer didn't make any moves to move, Jeremy sighed turning away from Zheng. "Be a good girl and leave. Bye. Bye."

Once the doors closed, Jeremy turned to Zheng with a tight face. Zheng smiled at his lawyer and friend, "How long am I looking at, Jere?"

* * *

 **Hello Misfits! Welcome to the newest chapter of** **Prison** **Wife. 🎉🎊🎉🎊🎑🎑🎉🎊🎊🎉🎉🎊🎊🎉🎁🎗🎖🎗🎁🎗🎁🎗🎖🎉🎊**

 **Enjoy and** **today's** **was my first day of school.** **It's** **my** **SENIOR** **YEAR! 😀😀😀😀😂😂🤓🤓.**


	4. I'll Burn This Bitch Down

* * *

**[January 30, 2016**  
**12:34 pm]**

* * *

"Hello." Hunter said yet again as he watched another officer walk past.

Hunter's eyes narrowed as he watched yet another police officer dodge him. He has been standing at the police station desk for the last twenty minutes without anyone approaching him.

Slamming his hands down on the station desk, Hunter straighten up when someone finally approached. The man looked tired his eyes already had bags forming and his hair wild.

The man looked irradiated as he approached the desk, his eyes narrowed at the punk before him. His eyes immediately noticing the five men directly behind him.

Giving Hunter the best smile but Hunter could smell the bullshit from outside. The Officer stared cautiously at the men standing behind watching the blond man in front of them.

"Thank you for your patience. I am truly sorry for any inconvenience you have dealt with. We will have an-"

"I'm here to see Zheng Lombardi-Fiu." Hunter stated interrupting the officer who sent him another tight smile.

"I'll need to check with my Chief, sir." The Officer said as he moved to leave the desk. Hunter reached over gripping his arm. "I doubt that."

"Sir. Mr. Lombardi-Fiu is currently in custody and can not be seen right now. I'll need to check with my Chief to ensure the possibility of you seeing him."

"Well how about you just take me back there to see him in custody." Hunter demanded.

"Sir, if you don't release me you'll be charged for assaulting a police Officer. I doubt you want to see the thug in the same cell."

Hunter slowly released as he felt his guards move at the threat. Holding his hand up the men stopped, Hunter smiled sweetly at the Officer. "Forgive me officer."

He wanted nothing more than to strangle the man but he couldn't. If he was took into custody, legal custody of Leo would go to the next relative. He was damned if his father got near his baby boy.

"That's what I thought boy. After I'm don't talking to the Chief I doubt he would let you visit your little gangster." The Officer snapped arrogantly.

The Officer turned around stopping when he heard a chuckle from behind him. Turning around, he caught the man laughing. His eyebrow raised in confusion thinking about what could be funny.

Hunter didn't stop until he wiped away a fake tear from his eyes. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Hunter Mason Lombardi-Fiu née Collins. I am the spouse of Zheng Lombardi-Fiu. Which legally means I have every right to visit my husband. If I remember correctly it's a conjugal visit. A conjugal visit is a scheduled period in which an inmate of a prison or jail is permitted to spend several hours or days in private with a visitor, usually their legal spouse."

The Officer's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He finally opened his mouth and it seemed as if the words were gonna come out.

He heard of Lombardi-Fiu's husband, the cold hearted rumors and truth. He knew the man had a history with the police and that's why he was the only one they couldn't stick charges on. He was a new reformed type of criminal, one the police couldn't touch legally.

"He's cur-rently in a m-" he half stuttered out before Hunter cut him off.

"I doubt the little meeting is more important than me. If I don't see him now then, I'm gonna have to have my men here find him personally. I'll let you in on a secret my men aren't as nice as me." Hunter whispered as if he was a school girl sharing a secret.

* * *

 **[January 30, 2016**  
**1:56 pm]**

* * *

"He'll see you now."

Sending a smile to the still shaken Officer, Hunter stood up. He dusted off his black suit and ran a hand through his blond hair.

Hunter waved off his men off as they stood up with him. Smiling at the Officers he passed, Hunter entered the Chief's office closing the door behind him.

_^^_ _ain't_ _Steven Chevrin just fine_ 😍😍😍😋😋😋😍

_^^police_ _chief_ _Marshall Harris_

Hunter smiled as he closed the door behind himself. Chief Harris was still staring out the window, his back still to Hunter.

"Mr. Lombardi-Fiu, I understand your very-"

Everything came in slow motion as Hunter smiled at the Chief of police. Marshall stood up his eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"Hunter?"

"Chief. Nice meeting you again. How's the wife and kids?"

* * *

 **Heyyyy** **little** **Misfits** **.** **Here's** **new** **chapter** **of** **Prison** **Wife. @faithinca I** **keep** **my promises.**


	5. I'm Sorry

* * *

**[January 30, 2016**  
**3:34 pm]**

* * *

"Be honest with me, Jere. How much am I looking at?"

Jeremy Lockwood sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He was already on edge with the pursing a warrant to go through the houses and Zheng's charges. Now he had to tell the man who was a close friend of his how long he could get. So many years without possibly seeing his son or husband again or ever. "58 minimum." He answered honestly.

Zheng sighed as he brought his hands together. He was itching for a cigar to smoke right now. 58 years didn't sound so bad but Leo was barely 6 yet, he can't miss his baby's life.

"And the maximum sentence?" Zheng asked despite not truly wanting to hear it.

"I have a hole in the police station along with the prosecutor group. The maximum you are looking at is undetermined but it's in the three digit number."

"Three fucking digit. You're not shitting me are you? They really are making this into a field day might as well make it four digit." Zheng spat out.

Jeremy sighed "Trust me I'm trying to fix this but this shit is hard. I can't find anymore fucking loopholes or loose ends I can pull on. I've been searching through everything, I mean everything but I can't find anything else. Some of the men will go to jail with you but separate out of county jails. They refuse to put you in a jail with any of them."

"Dominic? Hunter?" Zheng asked concern dropping into his voice at the mention of his best friend and husband.

"Dominic is off completely but he will be monitored until they can find something to stick. I argued and proved that he hasn't been spotted with you anywhere. Right now he's a free man until the state can find some way to change it. Hunter is currently be argued over forcing him to the stand against you, however they I doubt the judge is going to order it. I argue how badly they treat gay spouses worst than heterosexual on the stand. He's gay, himself so we might be able to win that fight. Even if he wasn't I still have more arguments. There are still laws out and set about spouses unable to testify in court against each other. Even if they did magically get him up there, I'll order for dismissal. The things you both would have discussed would have been pillowtalk between husbands."

Zheng nodded at the words but that didn't rest his heart. He knew Hunter would never testify against him even if ordered. Hunter would be sent to jail for the failure to comply and Zheng knew they won't put them together.

Even if it meant never seeing his son or Hunter again, Zheng would go to prison. He'll accept every charge brought against him if it meant Hunter and Leo were safe always. He would do anything for them.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing right now but cooperate. We don't need to give these officers any reason to add more charges. Now we need to focus on the main problem: witnesses."

"Witnesses? There should be no witnesses alive." Zheng hissed. If he found out one of his men let a witness live, they'll wish they were dead.

Jeremy glanced at the one way mirror, pulling his chair closer to Zheng. "Calm down Hulk. There are no witnesses except the ones the prosecutor brought. However I have no idea who they are because they claim I would somehow influence them to recant their statements.

I won't be allowed to see them until the day of the trial. I can't find any paper trails to prove that they're purchase them. You and I both know hearsay will only get you so far."

Zheng sighed running a hand through his black locks, "Who's my judge?"

"Judge Judy Sheindlin."

"That old bitch is still alive. Ha. I would have thought she would have kicked the bucket now. I highly doubt she'll get the case."

"She might. She's been fighting for it mainly because she claims to keep Chicago clean. She doesn't like you and I know for a fact she's already in the prosecutor's back fucking pocket. I'm fighting to get her dismissed for former involvement but it's hard. I rather have Judge Mathis for you. He doesn't know you or the prosecutor so it's be a fair shot."

"Fair shot? I want out now."

"I'm trying but this isn't fucking isn't easy especially with your past. Remember when you decide to go a random killing spree on Brazil, Paris and Oregon. I already have enough to cover those up but now they're digging into it. Mathis is the only judge I know won't automatically label you. He used to be a former drug dealer and gangster himself but he changed. Hopefully he'll see some part of you can be changed."

Zheng nodded at the words it seemed like Judge Mathis was his best option.

* * *

 **[January 30, 2016**  
**5:34 pm]**

* * *

No words.

No movement.

Hunter simply smiled at Chief. He knew his father told lies about him when he disappeared. He claimed that Hunter was kidnapped from the house but they had no proof.

Zheng kept him hidden well until he reached the legal age of 18. Which meant no one could touch him especially with that pretty ring on his finger.

"You're Mr. Lombardi-Fiu's husband."

Hunter smiled brightly flashing his custom made ring on his finger. "Yeah, I am but that's not why I'm here. I want to see my husband."

"He's busy."

"Ivy and Micah are getting big now aren't they Chief Harris. An it looks like Michele is gonna pop out your little baby boy Trevor any day now."

* * *

**If you wanna marry me, get me Hunter's ring.**


End file.
